


Cake

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Cuddling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gavin has a cat named Ollie and that's canon now, Hugging, I stole Ollie's name from another fic sorry uwu, Idk what the fuck to tag, Kissing, M/M, These two are big ol' softies, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gavin's cat Ollie has its birthday so he decides to bake some cake for him with his android boyfriend. Alas, RK900 is a bit distracted.





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> two domestic fluff reed900 fics within 24 hours???? unheard of.  
> literally wrote this in an hout at 5am in the morning so wordin might be weird and awkward but there just isn't enough sweet fluff for these two

”How are you so fucking bad at this?” Gavin stared at the bowl of batter – well, the bowl _meant_ for batter, which the majority of had flown all over the kitchen counter. He didn’t _really_ mind, it was adorable and oddly satisfying to see that the most advanced prototype Cyberlife had ever come up with could be not perfect at something he did.

“Baking is not a part of my program and I have not bought that upgrade. I didn’t deem it necessary, detective Reed”, RK900 stated, scooping some of the batter back into the plastic bowl with his spatula. Gavin cackled and pushed the taller man away from the counter with his hip.

“Well lucky for us, my mom owned a bakery, so at least one of us knows what they’re doing”, he said, grabbing the bowl and moving the remaining counter batter into it. The android seemed thoughtful.

“You almost burned the house doing cooking pasta last week, Detective”, he said, tilting his head with a tiny smirk. Gavin gave him an irritated side-eye but couldn’t keep his tough boy act up for too long.

“Baking and cooking are two very different things”, he said, giving the bowl back to the android. “You gotta slow the fuck down or you’ll destroy my whole kitchen, Nines”, Gavin chuckled, keeping an eye out for the brunette who was grabbing a wooden spoon from the other kitchen countertop. Biting his lip – a very cute habit Gavin had noticed on the android, kind of like Connor’s tie tugging or coin fiddling when he got nervous –, Nines began to stir the spoon in the batter, mixing it up gently. His moves began a bit more confident after he saw the approving look on the detective’s face.

“I’m not designed for this”, the android muttered, staring at the bowl like it was his new-born. How could a two-meter tall, muscular and usually so intimidating guy turn into such a softie with a blink of an eye was something Gavin was never going to quite understand. Nines seemed like he was kind of starting to get the hang of the stirring and soon enough the batter was ready to go.

“Okay”, Gavin said, stealing the bowl from the android’s arms. “Now let’s just throw it into the cake mould and to the oven.”

“I still don’t understand why we couldn’t just buy a cake”, Nines said, scratching his head. Another humanoid habit the android had caught o, or at least Gavin thought so; he doubted that androids would actually get itches on their artificial skin.

“Because it’s for Ollie”, Gavin said, reaching for the silicon cake mould. Fuck, of course it was on the highest shelf in the whole kitchen. Nines noticed the detective’s struggles and scooted closed, effortlessly grabbing the mould with his long arms. Gavin flushed a soft red color on his face when the android’s front bumped into his backside, but in a millisecond the moment was over already. God damn hormones, making him feel like a high schooler.

“Ollie is a cat”, Nines stated, handing the mould to Gavin. “It won’t eat the cake either way.”

“Well what if I just want to spend some quality time with my stupid toaster boyfriend?!” Gavin snapped at the android, looking at him with a bitter face. For the tiniest moment RK900 looked surprised, maybe even a bit… embarrassed? But his face soon turned into a smirk.

“So, you wanted a reason to do that? You could have just asked”, he said, clicking his tongue. Fuck, Gavin thought. That was HIS habit. And completely subconsciously he turned away from Nines, clicking his tongue irritated. An got immediately even more annoyed after realizing he had copied the sound. He focused on pouring the batter into the mould and then threw the thing into the pre-heated oven. The recipe had said that thirty minutes should do. He almost jumped out of his skin when he suddenly felt a big pair of hands on his waist. He realized right away that it was in fact Nines and not a serial killer, but he pushed the other away anyway. Well, tried to, but he never stood a chance against the android’s death grip.

“You touch-deprived cunt…”, Gavin muttered and turned around to face the other.

“How can someone not be touch-deprived around you?” Nines asked, tightening his grip around the detective’s waist-hip area. Gavin blushed again, but smirked and grabbed the android gently by the collar of his shirt.

“Get in here, then”, his voice was nothing but a soft breath on Nines’ face before their lips intertwined already. It wasn’t necessarily a heated kiss, just their mouths gently exploring each other, lips grazing each other – _fuck, how were the android’s lips so incredibly soft?_ Alright, maybe it was heated, but not on their standards. After what felt like an hour, but was probably less than a minute, Gavin pulled away, gasping slightly.

“Fuckin’ hell, you tryna kill me?” he sighed, a bit out of breath, and bumped his forehead against Nines’ chin playfully. It was understandable that the android hadn’t realized what kind of an impact on such a long kiss had to a human, but unlike Nines, Gavin actually needed to breathe. The android smiled, pressing another smooch on the detective’s lips.

“Deviating was totally worth it just for this”, Nines muttered, pulling the shorter male closer to himself and squeezing gently. Sentences like those always turned Gavin’s inside into thick Jell-O, god fucking damn it. It was so poetic, and if a human had said such a thing Gavin would have laughed and thought of them as a pretentious asshole, but it seemed like everything Nines ever said was one hundred percent honest and genuine. It was so nice to know that there were no lies in a relationship for a change.

“I love you.” The words spurted out of Gavin’s mouth before he even thought about it. His muscled tensed immediately. He actually didn’t think he had even said those words out loud. To anybody. They stayed in place in a complete silence for a long moment before Nines gently pressed his lips onto Gavin’s forehead.

“I love you too”, the android said and smiled softly. Suddenly Gavin didn’t really care about the cake anymore…


End file.
